


一阵风的孤独

by josefinefree



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josefinefree/pseuds/josefinefree
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	一阵风的孤独

你爱的少年是一阵风。

今天你遇到了一个女孩，这个女孩罕见地没有化妆。你坐在她的身边，仔细临摹女孩的侧颜，一寸一寸，与记忆中的他逐渐重合。

全世界都知道她长得像谁，你也知道。可是他现在在奥兰多，不在这里。  
就看一会儿，就看再一会儿。你放任自己沉沦在此刻，任由自己的目光贪婪地攀上她的眉眼。你看着她大笑，逐渐和记忆中的那人重叠。四周是一片温柔静谧的海，把你托起，偶尔还有海浪声，一声一声。

你与这个女孩恋爱，生子。你高调地告诉全世界，你对她一见钟情。只是，你一见钟情地是她，还是她像的那个人呢。就像一个讨不到糖吃的孩子，在无理取闹。流着泪大喊大叫，对周围的墙壁拳打脚踢，可是所有人都站的远远的，抱着手冷冷的看着你，做个事不关己的局外人。

你知道的，你爱的少年是一阵风，没有人可以阻挡风离开的脚步。于是你找了风吹过的一片树叶，希冀在上面找到风的气息。你沉醉又冷静。  
你爱她吗？是爱的。  
你爱的是她吗？也许不是。

如果可以，你宁愿那年欧冠，从未握过她的手。那时，你沮丧，失意，难过，你还不够强大，只想找个没人的地方大哭一场。也许是上帝之子一视同仁的温柔，也许是他的安慰，他向你伸出了手。你握住了，也许是之前吃的苦太多，你对点滴美好都记得很清楚。

当你听到你和他会成为队友的时候，说不开心是骗人的。  
他真的很美好，和球队每个人关系都不错。他在的时候，你和队友的关系竟然意外的和谐。  
你在他身上看到了巴西一片纯净的海滩，巴西高原上吹过一阵盛夏的风，亚马孙森林那盎然的生机。他好像看透了你伪装下的脆弱，那些被人批评，被人嘲讽的举动他都无限包容。  
你生来为了足球，而他就像是那片承载你的绿茵场。

2009--2013，你们亲密无间。  
进球了，难过了，出去聚餐，第一时间想到的都是他。队友甚至半开玩笑的问，你不会喜欢卡卡吧。你也笑着回答，是啊，你不喜欢吗。  
有人说你个人主义太重，每次只想表现自己，进球了不和队友庆祝，眼里只有自己的数据，从来不从球队整体考虑。  
可你也不是一开始就是这样的，你会给他喂球，会让点球，进球以后会兴奋地抱住他，会趴在他的肩头悄悄流泪，红着眼眶大吼着胜利。  
伤病不会放过任何人，球迷总是挑剔的，一把磨消他之前的贡献。你很着急，可却也没有办法。想着办法逗乐，让他稍稍在复健和训练之余轻松一些。在他面前，你永远是那个罗三岁，你不用也不需要长大，只需要朝着胜利冲刺，朝着从小的梦想奔去。你学着他追风的姿态，将对足球的热爱和执着融进骨血。将后背交给他，你很放心。

可你忘了，他是风之子，风是不会停留的。

他走了。  
就像他来的一样。

你配他踢了他在意大利的最后一场球，然后你去送他。  
如果不能留住他，至少要再看看他。

他走了以后，你疯狂成长，你要强大到挑起整个球队，你要弥补他在这里留下的遗憾，你要完成你们共同的梦想。  
于是你开始不知疲倦的训练，从晨光熹微到夜幕低垂，像个没有感觉的机器人。快点，再快点。直到现在，球场上做到无可挑剔，那些人只能在你的生活上挑刺。反正他会理解的，其他人又有什么要紧的呢。你无所谓的想。

他结婚，有了孩子，看上去很幸福，你只能退到一边，苦涩的祝福。  
你把你们俩共同的名字给了你的孩子，多斯桑托斯，上帝会庇佑你的，因为你身上寄托着最纯净，最无瑕的感情，来自一个人最绝望的祈祷。

你做不到后退，你的骄傲也不允许你后退。  
你只能在在一阵风来的时候，跟上他，然后目送他离开，把怀念留在心里。  
此后登上每一座高峰，追寻他的足迹，都张开双手尽力拥抱。


End file.
